prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 21, 2005 Monday Night RAW results
The November 21, 2005 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 21, 2005 at the Hallam FM Arena in Sheffield, Yorkshire, England. Summary The tension between RAW and SmackDown hit an all-time high as RAW rolled into Sheffield, England this week. As the show came on the air, RAW GM Eric Bischoff led his Survivor Series team to the ring. He promised that SmackDown didn't have the guts to show up, and revealed that his sending Edge to SmackDown was a master plan all along. As Big Show & Kane talked about how Batista was the wrong man in the wrong place at the wrong time, Todd Grisham announced from the parking lot that SmackDown's team had arrived. World Heavyweight Champion Batista challenged Team RAW to meet them in the parking lot, an offer that Team RAW captain Shawn Michaels accepted to the dismay of Eric Bischoff. RAW and SmackDown brawled in the parking lot, with RAW seemingly getting the best of the confrontation. After Chris Masters locked Rey Mysterio in the locker room, Kane & Big Show apparently gave Batista a double-chokeslam through a car windshield, leaving the Animal injured. The fight was broken up, and Team SmackDown took Batista to a local medical facility. Later in the night, JBL returned, interrupting a match between Rob Conway and Tajiri, attacking both Superstars. JBL demanded a match with Masters, but Bischoff came out and offered him a match with HBK instead. JBL accepted, and later on, Theodore Long and Bischoff agreed to make it a Lumberjack Match. Early in the match, JBL took control of HBK, working his back. HBK made a comeback and clotheslined himself and JBL over the top rope. Team SmackDown took the opportunity to pounce, attacking HBK before Team RAW managed to make the save. This would happen continuously throughout the match, giving JBL a decided advantage. HBK made another comeback, but Randy Orton pushed him off the top rope. HBK would then hit Sweet Chin Music on JBL, but the Legend Killer stuck his nose in again, this time giving HBK an RKO. This brought all nine men into the ring, and the brawl was on. After Kane & Big Show delivered another double-chokeslam, this time to Lashley, it appeared as if RAW would stand tall again. Instead, Batista returned, wielding a steel pipe. Batista attacked the World Tag Team Champions, and when the smoke cleared, it was the World Heavyweight Champion who was the one left standing. Tensions also mounted within the RAW roster heading towards Survivor Series. Kurt Angle took on Shelton Benjamin, and shocked the crowd again by announcing Daivari as the special referee. Angle worked his former protégé's back and ribs throughout the match, but Benjamin rallied back. After Shelton hit a DDT on the apron, it seemed he had the Olympic Gold Medalist right where he wanted him. However, Angle escaped Benjamin's attempt at a T-Bone suplex, instead locking in the Ankle Lock. Benjamin clawed his way to the ropes twice, but Daivari ignored the standard rope break rule. Benjamin then managed to reverse the hold into a roll-up, but Daivari blatantly reversed the pinning combination, and counted the victory for Angle. After the match, Angle announced that Daivari was his personal referee, and would be the official for the WWE Championship Match at Survivor Series. Cena then interrupted Angle's celebration, saying he wanted to find out what the WWE Superstars thought of Kurt Angle. After a trio of bizarre confrontations with the Divas, Snitsky & Tyson Tomko and the Boogeyman, Cena instead decided to ask the crowd. The crowd voiced their opinion, and Cena declared that Angle still sucked. The two then brawled, before the WWE Champion was able to send Angle & Daivari scurrying from the ring. After Ric Flair used a handful of tights to defeated Trevor Murdoch, Triple H appeared on the TitanTron to congratulate the Nature Boy. He sarcastically lauded Flair for cheating to win, but then asked him what he would do at Survivor Series in a match where there are no rules to break. Triple H said he would finish what he started, and promised to show Flair what he could do later on. And indeed, when Triple H met Val Venis later in the night, he sent a powerful message to the Intercontinental Champion. Venis attacked Triple H early, sending him to the floor. However, Triple H grabbed a chair, and smashed it into the skull of the Big Valbowski. Triple H was immediately disqualified, but continued his attack. After delivering a series of chair shots to the defenseless Venis, Triple H scored with the Pedigree, leaving Venis beaten in the ring and sending a message to Ric Flair that this may be his fate on Nov. 27. Also, another match was made for Survivor Series. During the match between Mickie James and Candice Michelle, two masked men appeared at ringside and abducted Trish Stratus. The distraction allowed Victoria to attack James, helping Candice to victory, but James was more concerned with the whereabouts of her favorite Diva. Trish was found tied up and gagged in an undisclosed location, where MNM revealed themselves as her captors. Melina then berated Trish, saying it was ridiculous that the most dominant Diva in WWE was unable to challenge for the Women's Championship. That said, Melina challenged Trish to a championship match at Survivor Series; after Trish accepted, Melina kicked her in the head for good measure. MNM then departed, leaving the Women's Champion on the ground, still tied to a chair. Results ; ; *Ric Flair defeated Trevor Murdoch (3:32 *Rob Conway vs. Tajiri ended in a no contest *Kurt Angle defeated Shelton Benjamin with Daivari as Special guest referee (8:41) *Val Venis defeated Triple H by DQ (1:30) *Candice Michelle (w/ Victoria) defeated Mickie James (w/ Trish Stratus) (1:39) *John Bradshaw Layfield (w/ Bobby Lashley, Randy Orton & Rey Mysterio) vs. Shawn Michaels (w/ Carlito, Chris Masters, Kane & The Big Show) ended in a no contest in a RAW vs. SmackDown Lumberjack Match (16:50) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Joey Styles *Jonathan Coachman Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery November 21, 2005 Raw.1.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.2.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.3.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.4.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.5.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.6.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.7.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.8.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.9.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.10.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.11.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.12.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.13.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.14.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.15.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.16.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.17.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.18.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.19.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.20.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.21.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.22.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.23.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.24.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.25.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.26.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.27.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.28.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.29.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.30.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.31.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.32.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.33.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.34.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.35.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.36.jpg November 21, 2005 Raw.37.jpg External links * Raw #652 results * Raw #652 on WWE Network Category:2005 television events